Foveremore
by Demiya
Summary: I just fixed a couple things, I said Ron had green eyes, which I don't think he does, so that's basically it except for a few spelling errors. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

  
I loved you so dearly  
And you loved me back, nearly  
But then you turned away  
And left me alone in dismay   
What happened to you're blue eyes?  
Why did they harden?  
And your bright red hair?  
Why did it dull?  
Is it because of Harry?  
About how he met his tragic doom?  
I'm upset too, but I love you Ron  
Why did you leave me?  
There was nothing you could do  
He had to be the hero  
It was written in the stars  
A fate we believed he could beat  
But he had to die,  
Then you went after him,  
The dark lord,  
He killed you in a flash  
And you're lifeless form fell with a crash  
All because you tried to change the past  
Harry was dead then, he is now too  
Now you lie in this coffin   
Your face white as chalk  
And as lifeless as a rock  
And I shall see you nevermore   
Until the day I die,  
So wait for me  
Where you are in eternity  
So I can be with you forevermore  
  
This is from Hermione's point of view, if you're confused, please review this and tell what you think, thanks ~Misty~   



	2. Green Eyes

This is a poem/fic, sort of like the first poem in this little collection. Just so you don't get confused, Ginny is writing the poem and it's about Harry. I couldn't get every line to rhyme, but I worked hard on this so please r/r! ~Misty~  
  
Green Eyes- By ~Misty~   
  
I look into your green eyes,  
And I'm the one who cries,  
Because what I really need is you,  
But don't realize my adoring brown eyes were made for you,   
And only you,   
Whenever I look at you my heart melts,  
You don't even realize I love you,  
Oh yes I do,   
I try to free my soul from your capturing glance,  
But I don't even have a chance,  
I sob into my pillow at night because you don't want me,  
When you sleep carefree dreaming in your bed,  
Without a trace of me in your head,  
  
Ginny stopped writing and lifted her head from her arms. She swiped angrily at the tears that were traveling through the smooth crevice beside her nose, blotting the piece of parchment of which she was writing on. "He'll never love me," Ginny said aloud to herself, for the common room was empty as it was one thirty in the morning.   
  
"Ginny?" A familiar voice whispered, startling her. She turned around to see her own beloved Harry, his black hair rumpled and his flannel pajamas in total disarray. "I heard someone crying, and I couldn't sleep, what's the matter?" Harry asked with concern. Ginny's eyes welled up with tears, he looked so beautiful with the soft moonlight dancing across his face.   
  
'If only you knew,' Ginny thought, longing to warp her arms around him. "I'm just a little mad because Professor Snape pointed out how my potion was all wrong, and the whole class laughed at me, that's all," Ginny lied pathetically.   
  
"Oh come on, I know that can't be it, you're a pathetic liar," Harry teased grinning. Suddenly Harry took Ginny's hand and led her over to a couch, where he sat next to her. Harry leaned over and brushed a wisp of Ginny's fiery red hair out of her face.   
  
"Oh Harry, you wouldn't understand…" Ginny began, looking away.   
  
"Maybe I can guess what it is then, I think I know what might help the both of us sleep better," Harry whispered, his eyes shining with a warmth that washed over Ginny. Harry leaned even closer and kissed Ginny ever so gently, a burst of emotion overcame Ginny as she leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. They lay on the couch together, Ginny stroking his head, staring at his beautiful green eyes, until they fell asleep. At four in the morning Ginny awoke, being careful not to disturb Harry she grabbed her parchment and began to finish the poem.   
  
But now I see that you love me,  
You love me and no other,   
You are my angel, Green eyes.   
  
"I love you Harry Potter, you're my green eyes," Ginny whispered.   
  
Ginny set the parchment down and gently kisses Harry on his warm lips. Harry's eyes fluttered open, and he smiled at her. Getting up Harry wrapped his strong arms around Ginny, and for once Ginny felt completely fulfilled. Ginny smiled and letting go of Harry's hand started up the stairs to her dormitory. Reluctantly, Ginny opened the door, and stepped inside the dark room, then she tiptoed to her bed, and finally crawled under the covers. Ginny smiles as she remembered the kiss, her first kiss, and she went to sleep, a picture of Harry imprinted into her mind.   
  
Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think, thanks ~Misty~  
  
  



End file.
